Arkeyan Twins: Volcanic Power
by D.J. Scales
Summary: Rose and Sara prepare for Maria's Coronation as an Arkeyan Sorceress Princess. Unfortunately trouble rises from a hot tempered Arkeyan Sorceress with the power of fire targeting Colleen, Chrissie, Tso Lan and Shendu for the events that happened in the tenderloins. Can the Arkeyan Twins stop her before she burns all of San Fran to the ground? Takes place after Hektore's Fury
1. Enter the Inferno

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skylanders if I did I would be turning this into a movie. **

**Arkeyan Twins: Volcanic Power **

**Enter the Inferno **

It was another day on Avalon. Currently Bai Tsa, Dai Gui, and Po Kong were talking about the party the twins were planning on throwing and they had been the first to know about it.

"Rose and Sara are planning on throwing a party," Dai Gui spoke, "Sounds like we should attend."

"Of course we're going to attend," Bai Tsa reminded, "Rose and Sara invited us. I was the first one they told."

"And why was that?" Po Kong questioned. "What did they tell you?"

"They said they were throwing this party to crown Maria as an official Arkeyan Sorceress Princess." The Water Demon said.

"Well, well, well, that is very good news and a very good reason to party." Po Kong smiled, "They just told me that there's going to be plenty of food and they'll be cooking their best recipes."

"Must you think with stomach all the time?" Portal Master Eon's Spirit asked as he made another appearance on Avalon.

"Portal Master Eon," Dai Gui spoke, "Please excuse us. We were just talking about the party that your adopted daughters were about to throw."

"I know about that." Eon said, "But what I'd like to know is that are any of you actually going to attend?"

"Well I'm not sure that they'll invite Shendu or Tso Lan," Bai Tsa admitted, "You know how the Arkeyans are around those two since the events in the Tenderloins."

"Please don't remind me of that. Shendu had to fight a legion of Arkeyan Sorcerers and Arkeyan War Machines before the Skylanders would even speak to him again." Po Kong shivered.

"You must understand, the Arkeyan Sorcerers are from Skylands and haven't spent time on earth so they're not familiar with Earth Laws and customs." Eon spoke but before he could continue Daolon Wong appeared via his magic.

"Daolon Wong what an unexpected surprise. What's going on?" Dai Gui asked.

"We've got problems already," the Dark Chi wizard said, "Colleen and Chrissie are in the hospital and so are Tso Lan and Shendu."

The Demons didn't waste any time as they all rushed to the hospital as soon as possible.

Meanwhile on the City Limits of San Fran, a woman in her late twenties was overlooking the view of San Fran. She had long red hair and blue eyes, and wore a red dress underneath red sorceress robes.

"Well if this doesn't send a message to the descendants of the Water Druid and the Air Druid that I don't tolerate brats like that spoiled little bitch Stacey then I don't know what will." The woman said as she spun her staff and turned it into a sword.


	2. Party Preperations

**Party Preparations**

While the Demons were discussing the party the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens were throwing,Rose, Sara, and Maria were chilling outside their mansion enjoying the Saturday weather. The JTeens were still recovering from the injuries that Devitra had given them a week and a half ago but they were able to stand.

Currently Rose, Sara, and Maria were wearing long T Shirts over their silk bras and Silhouette Briefs as they were watching the Popular Posse working in their fruit and vegetable garden. Mikey was still absent since Kaos made sure his father didn't find out about the bullying he did but neither Rose, Sara, or Maria knew this yet.

"Easy with those potatoes, my sisters need them for the meat and poultry they plan to cook." Maria yelled as Stacey was about to drop a potato.

"Shut your mouth loser," Wanda snapped only to get a bag of manure dumped on her in the process.

"Wanda I'd get back to work if I were you. Otherwise I'll tell your father to throw you in Juvie for the summer." Rose demanded making Wanda snarl furiously at the Arkeyans.

"I can't believe this. First we're pampered like royalty for the weekend and now we're treated like slaves all over again." Chelsea grumbled.

"You think you have it bad. I had manure dumped on me in front of Iggy and his loser friends." Stacey hissed.

"If we had our cash and our benefactor back with us again we'd show those losers a thing or two." Nikki said.

"But look on the bright side. Colleen and her loser friends are still weakened and our benefactor said they'd finish the job." Wanda pointed out and before she could say any more the sound of Maria's cell phone began to activate.

"Arkeyan Twins Mansion, Maria Speaking," Maria said picking up her phone.

"Good thing we phoned you Maria, are your sisters with you?" Jackie asked on the other end of the line.

"Yes they are and what's this about?" Maria asked.

"We've got trouble, Colleen, Chrissie, Shendu, and Tso Lan are in the hospital and they've been burned baldly." Jackie said explanation the sitiation.

"We'll be right there at once." Maria said hanging up the cell phone.

"What the situation?" Rose asked.

"We've got problems. Colleen and Chrissie are in the hospital from burn injuries."

"Are you serious? Is this Kaos' doing?"

"I don't know yet but I do know one thing Rose," Sara said.

"What's that Sara?"

"We need to get to the hospital at once."

Sara got the keys to the sports car as She, Rose, and Maria got their shoes on and hopped in the car. As soon as Sara started the engine they raced away but not before telling the Popular Posse they had better get to work.

"Well the losers are gone, I was sick of listening to them anyway." Wanda said.

"Good cause I'm tired of taking orders from those middle class runts." Stacey added and she was about to take five but a swarm of Arkeyan Ultrons and Arkeyan Shield Juggernauts had appeared.

"Perhaps we shold get back to work before they decided to dump garbage or feces on us next." Chelsea suggested timidly knowing what the legion was capable of doing.

The rest of the girls quickly got back to work as they sorted out the vegetables and gently placed them in the baskets for the feast that Rose and Sara were going to make for the party.


	3. The Volcanic Revelation

**The Volcanic Revelation **

While the others were at the hosptial Shasta had decided to pay her soon to be new leaders a visit at the Mansion. There she saw Stacey and her girl gang being worked under the watchful guard of hte Arkeyan Robots.

"It seems like the twins are already working that brat hard for what they did to Maria. Lets see if I can humiliate her a bit more." Shasta said with a sneer

Shasta tossed a fire ball and combined it with some transformation magic and on cue it torched Stacey's dress as well as her girl gang's dresses revealing that they were all stuck wearing Granny Panties. and if that wasn't bad enough they were all spitting out flies. On cue the Arkeyan Robots in the area started laughing at Stacey in the process. An Arkeyan Ultron was recording the humiliation for the twins to watch later.

Stacey, Wanda, Chelsea, and Nikki screamed out loud at having their dresses being torched and having granny panties exposed for everyone to see. Shasta was watching this as she laughed along with the Arkeyan robots. The scream could be heard all the way in San Fran

"That'll teach that little brat what happens when you dishonor the Arkeyans." Shasta sneered before turning serious, "Now to finish off the brat's protectors, that fire breathing lizard, and that four armed insectoid brother of his. But first I have two others to torch."

At the hospital everyone had entered the rooms where Colleen, Chrissie, Tso Lan and Shendu were currently resting in. Tso Lan and Shendu were in human form and yet all four had severe burns on them. Colleen and Chrissie's burn looked to be second degree burns while Tso Lan and Shendu had severe third degree burns.

Rose, Sara, and Maria had walked into the hospital but the effects of Kaos' anti magic ward around the hospitals kicked in and the spells keeping their t shirts long wore off and they were revealed to be wearing just their shooes, and their Silhouette Briefs.

"Why are you both wearing the same style of underwear that Maria is wearing?" Xiao Fung asked.

"I can understand Maria since she need them to counter her weak bladder but I didn't' know you two had that problem." Bai Tsa said.

"This is our way of showing Maria that no matter what she's our sister." Sara explained.

"And that no matter what happens she's our sister and she'll always be our sister until the day we die and even then she'll be our sister." Rose added.

"Well that explains one thing but there's still the matter of finding out what happened to Chrissie and Colleen." Cody said.

"This has Stacey written all over it." Ice said, "That little brat sis of my has gone to far."

"Wait Ice," Colleen said weakly, "Its not stacey's doing this time."

"Of course its that brat's doing," Drago snapped, "Who else has the motive ever since Kaos has returned."

"Well judging from the severe burns and injuries I'd have to say that this is a powerful combination of the Eternal Magic and the Eternal Fire Sources," Daolon revealed after studing the injuries causing Rose and Sara to gasp which didn't go noticed by Uncle.

"You two seem to know something to talk." Uncle said, "Who or what is responsible for this."

Rose and Sara sighed knowing they had no choice but to reveal who did this.

"From what Daolon has said there's only one sorcerer that has this kind of power." Sara said, "A Volcanic Arkeyan Sorcerer."

"A what?" Jackie, Jade, and Tohru asked as the demons minus Drago shuddered in fear.

"Oh no. Not a Volcanic Arkeyan." Dai Gui groaned.

"Will somebody tell me what a Volcanic Arkeyan Sorcerer is?" Drago asked.

"A Volcanic Arkeyan is an Arkeyan Sorcerer whose powers came from the Eternal Fire Source." Rose said as she explained, "10,000 years ago when the Arkeyan Robot Empire ruled all of Skylands the Arkeyan Sorcerer studied up on the other Eternal Sources."

"So you're saying that the Arkeyans have Knowledge on all eight sources?" Jackie asked.

"Yes they do and some of the Arkeyans got titles based on the Eternal Source they chose to study." Sara replied, "In this case the Volcanic Arkeyans got their name because they studied the Eternal Fire source. They reside in hot climates such as deserts or Volcanic areas of Skylands."

"Then why has one shown up?" Jade asked.

"Four guesses why," Hsi Wu said, "The Volcanic Arkeyan thinks that Colleen, Chrissie, Shendu, and Tso Lan prefer listening to that brat over her own brother and his friends during the events of the Tenderloins."

"And given the Punishments that Tori and Cody's mom handed then this Volcanic Arkeyan is sure to have them on their hit list." Po Kong pointed out.  
"Then we had best find them first before this Volcanic Arkeyan does." Xiao Fung said only to be stopped by the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens.

"There's one thing we forgot to mention about Volcanic Arkeyans." Sara said.

"And what would that be?" Hsi Wu asked.

"When a Volcanic Arkeyan finds out that a fellow Arkeyan has been dishonored nothing is going to stop them from restoring the honor of the Arkeyan who was dishonored." Rose said.

"And because you were the ones who as well as Cody's mom and Tori who angered this volcanic by punishing Cody, Ice, and Drago even though they were sticking up for Maria this Arkeyan thinks you and Stacey are on the same side so the Volcanic Arkeyan is going to try and eliminate them and you." Sara warned.

"That explains why the Skylanders didn't bother lifting a finger to help." Bai Tsa said, "They probably know better than to anger a volcanic Arkeyan."

"Tchang Zu would say that it serves Shendu and Tso Lan right." Jade said. "Speaking of whom where is the thunder demon?"

"Tchang Zu not important," Uncle said, "What is important is finding Tori and Cody's mom before they get torched as well."

The group agreed and split up into teams as the Demons headed back to Avalon to try and look up more information on the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire.


	4. Rescue Attempt

**Shout Out: This chapter was written by both me and StellaMagic. Please give thanks for without her I wouldn't have been inspired to write this. **

**Rescue Attempt **

As the Team Split up to rescue Tori and Cody's mom, Tori herself was at the front door of her dry cleaning business. She was about to go on break when she saw numerous fireballs heading right towards her. Tori ran inside the building but the fireballs blasted the front door to pieces. When the smoke cleared, Tori could clearly see a red haired blue eyed woman wearing red sorceress robes and holding a staff with the fire symbol on it.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Tori asked.

"I'm the last person you'll ever lay eyes upon and as for why I'm here. I'm here to make you pay for what you've done." Shasta hissed.

"What did I do to you? I didn't do anything to hurt you."

"You didn't do anything to me but I'm here because of what you did to those who stood up for the honor of the Arkeyan Sorceress Princess dishonored by your bratty daughter."

"What do you mean my daughter dishonored an Arkeyan Sorceress Princess?"

"You will never know!" Shasta turned her staff into a Turko Mongol Saber and it blazed with red and purple fire. "Now you'll feel the wrath of the Volcanic Arkeyans. Volcanic Magic Strike!"

Shasta swung her saber at Tori as she prepared to torch her and restore Maria's honor. Suddenly a rainstorm appeared dousing Shasta and putting out her fire power for the time being, compliments of Bai Tsa and Xiao Fung. Xiao Fung went to check on Tori.

"Tori, are you aright?" The wind demon asked and on cue Tori fainted on the spot.

"Well you have a way with the ladies brother." Bai Tsa commented with a giggle.

"At least I don't treat them like concubines unlike Hsi Wu."

"Did you think a mere drizzle would stop me?!" Shasta yelled as she dried off and her fire power returned, "I'm a Volcanic Arkeyan Sorceress!"

"We already know that now the question is who are you?" Bai Tsa asked.

"And why are you here?" Xiao Fung questioned.

"I'm Shasta, Leader of the Volcanic Arkeyan Sorcerers and I'm here to eliminate Tori for the dishonor she committed against the Arkeyans." Shasta yelled.

"What dishonor?" Xiao Fung said confused.

"She punished Drago, Ice, and Cody for sending Stacey to the Tenderloins because that brat dishonored one of our Arkeyan Leaders." Shasta snapped, "Now I'm here to eliminate her and anyone who stands in my way of doing so."

"The Twins were right, the Volcanic Arkeyans won't hesitate to kill." Xiao Fung gasped.

"Tori was only being a mother! She didn't commit any crime aside from that." Bai Tsa said trying to reason with Shasta.

"Then this Tori will pay for her crime with her life!" Shasta yelled as she tossed fire balls at the trio but Bai Tsa conuntered with a Water Shield as they run to get a fainted Tori to a safer location.

"You can run fools but you cant hide! Volcanic Blazing Dragon!" Shasta swung her saber and made a huge blazing fire blast in the form of a chinese dragon. The demons tried to block but the fire strike was too strong sending them and Tori to the ground with severe second degree burns.

"Now to finish off that other criminal and then I'll torch, Colleen, Chrissie, Tso Lan, and Shendu. After that I'll burn the brat to ashes." Shasta then left in a torrent of flames as an injured Xiao Fung dialed the hospital to pick them up.

Over with, Jackie, Jade, Ice and Cody the four of them were discussing what to do about the Volcanic Arkeyan and what to tell Cody's mother about her.

"I still say we should've left the brat in the Tenderloins. Somehow I knew this was going to happen and now we have to deal with a Volcanic Arkeyan Sorcerer." Ice said.

"ICE!" Jade yelled.

"We can compare notes later Ice," Cody said, "Right now we need to figure out how to protect my mother from the wrath of this Volcanic Arkeyan."

"Cody's Right we have to…" Jackie said as the phone suddenly rang. Jade picked up and got shocking news.

The group met up at the hospital where they see Tori, Xiao Fung and Bai Tsa. Tori was uncouncous and had bandages around her head and was in her own hospital bed. Xiao Fung in his human form was in a bed right beside Tori's as he had was slightly burned while Bai Tsa was getting her bandages wrapped. All three were sporting severe burns though Tori's were the most severe.

"Xiao Fung what happened out there?" Jackie asked.

"What does it look like Jackie?" Jade said, "They ran into the Volcanic Arkeyan and got burned badly."

"Jade is correct. We tried to protect Tori but the Arkeyan was too strong for us." Xiao Fung passed out from his injuries.

"She goes by the name of Shasta, she's leader of the Volcanc Arkeyans and she's extremely powerful. She turned my water magic to steam in nearly 2 second flat." Bai Tsa informed telling the group what Shasta said, "She attacked Tori all because she punished Ice just because he stuck up for Maria and Sent Stacey to the Tenderloins to prove a point."

"I'm not surprised that a Volcanic Arkeyan is named after a Volcano." Ice said.

"Never mind names, we've got a crisis over here. Rose and Sara need to know the name of the Volcanic Arkeyan that's responsible for this." Cody reminded as Jackie called up Rose.

The three Royal Arkeyans arrived at the hospital where they met Jackie, Ice, Cody and Jade in the lobby. Rose, Sara and Maria were each wearing a Sorcerer's robe, each in their usual color. Rose wore Black and Blue, Sara wore Red and White and Maria wore Grey and Purple. They still had on their t shirts and Silhouette Briefs under the robes.

"I take it that you called us here because you found the Volcanic Arkeyan responsible for this." Rose said.

"Actually Xiao Fung and Bai Tsa did and I have a question that everyone here wants to know." Jade said.

"And that would be?" Maria asked having a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Who is Shasta and how powerful is she?" Jackie asked.

"Shasta is the leader of the Volcanic Arkeyans." Sara explained, "Basically that makes her the Volcanic Arkeyan Queen. She rules well but when she gets angry you do not want to stand between her and whoever angered her or she will burn you to cinders."

"So her rank in the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire is equal to yours?" Ice asked.

"No Ice, her rank in the Sorcerer Empire is equal to that of a governor." Rose replied, "But don't underestimate her. She's still powerful."

Jackie asked, "So how do we stop a Volcanic Arkeyan?"

"And how do we prevent her from going near my mom?" Cody asked with worry.

"We may have something in our mansion," Rose replied.

At the mansion, the twins and Maria go through a box of their old things. Sara pulled out a golden rope.

"This will stop Shasta," she said

"What is it?" Jade asks.

"It's an Arkeyan Neutra-rope," Rose explained, "Guarantee to cancel the energy of any Arkeyan, making them powerless. The hard part will be getting it on her without getting fried."

"We should go find Shasta before Cody's mom gets burned to cinders." Ice said.

"Only one problem," Jade pointed out, "We don't even know where Cody's mother is right now."

"She's at the fisherman's Warf getting some fish for our dinner." Cody said as the group headed out.

Over at the Fisherman's Wharf Cody's mom is picking out some fresh fish for dinner when she hears some screaming. She turned to see a large crowd of people running and screaming about a fire monster. On cue emerging from the corner is Shasta herself with her scepter in hand.

"I seek the one known as Neeta Matthews!" Shasta yelled.

"I'm Neeta Mathews. Now what do you want from me?" Cody's Mom asked.

"You dishonored the Arkeyan Civilization and now you must pay."

"I swear I don't know what you're talking about?"

Shasta ignored Neeta's response and began tossing fireballs at Neeta but Neeta kept running hoping for somebody to help her.

"Get back here so I can make you pay for dishonoring the Arkeyans." Shasta yelled as she continued tossing Fire balls at Neeta.

Neeta kept dodging hoping that somebody would help her before she ended up burnt to a crisp.


	5. More on Tchang Zu

**Tchang Zu's Scheme**

Over at Kaos' hideout, Tchang Zu, Kaos, Hektore, and Devitra were watching everything that was going on and needless to say they were laughing their heads off.

"I can't believe this Arkeyan Sorceress is doing what that Awgwa and the Goblins failed to do." Hektore laughed.

"Shasta's causing more devastation in two hours than what we ever caused in a week." Kaos said.

"I planned to hit my brother hard but Shasta's already beaten me to it," Tchang Zu guffalled, "For a human she's doing a great job. my family's getting what they deserve."

"So what shall we do now?" Devitra asked, "Shall we move in and finish the job."

"No let us see where this goes first." Tchang Zu said, "Besides if all else fails we still have the demon chi samples to give to Dr. Muir."

"Speaking of which why didn't we give him your chi sample as well?" Kaos asked.

"I promised him the chi of my brothers and sisters," Tchang Zu snapped, "My chi was not part of the deal."

"No need to get testy." Kaos said backing off.

"That guy's ego is going to get the better of him." Devitra whispered quietly to Hektore who simply nodded as Kaos and Tchang Zu finished discussing the deal he made with Muir.

"I say we go take out the rest of the JTeens and torch them already," Devitra said.

"No need we can watch them get torched without lifting a finger." Kaos said as Hektore growled.

"In case you forgot Kaos I'm a giant floating head." Hektore yelled.

"I meant that as a figure of speech." Kaos said as Tchang Zu muttered quietly to himself.

"When this is over and I get what I want I won't have to share any power with them." The Thunder Demon said quietly to himself

Meanwhile at the Avalon Castle Hsi Wu is looking at himself in a mirror.

"Whose the most handsome demon in the world." His Wu asked as he looked at his reflection. "I am."

Suddenly Xua Wing appeared and he had a serious look on his face.

"Hsi Wu I need you in the throne room now." Xua Wing said as the Sky Demon followed him into the throne room.

"What's going on father?" Hsi Wu asked.

"An Arkeyan Sorceress has appeared on Earth and has already torched two of your fellow JTeens as well as two of your brothers." Xua Wing replied showing Hsi Wu the vision of Colleen, Chrissie, Shendu and Tso Lan in the hospital and still bed ridden from their injuries.

"Another Arkeyan Sorceress," Hsi Wu groaned, "This can't be happening."

"I'm afraid it is. The twins say that a Volcanic Arkeyan is responsible and is now going after Cody's mother." Xua Wing said, "I need you to meet them at the Fisherman's Wharf."

"I'm on it!" Hsi Wu said creating a portal to Fisherman's Wharf and flying through it.

"May luck fly with you and your comrades." Xua Wing said as he went to observe from the magic mirror.


	6. The Volcano Subdued

**The Volcano Subdued **

Hsi Wu flew to the Fisherman's Wharf where he met up with Jade the twins who explained the full situation of Shasta to him. Jackie was looking for Shasta while Uncle, Tohru, and Daolon Wong were preparing spells to subdue the Volcanic Arkeyan.

"Glad you could make it on short notice Hsi Wu. The twins have a plan but we need your help." Jade said.

"Sure what is it that you want from me?" the Sky Demon asked.

"We need you to tie this neutral-rope around Shasta." Rose said, "It's the only thing powerful enough to render any Arkeyan powerless."

"Why me?" Hsi Wu gulped sounding scared, "Can't you get Shendu or one of those Fire Skylanders to do this?"

"We'd ask them, but they're too slow to face Shasta and Shendu is still in the hospital. You're the only one quick enough to avoid her flames." Sara explained, "All you have to do is tire her out enough and we'll take care of the rest."

Over with Neeta she was still running from Shasta as the latter continued to try and hunt her down. She then turned a corner and saw Cody grabbing her arm as they ran.

"Cody what's going on?" Neeta asked her son, "Why is that fire tossing red haired woman after me?"

"It's a long story mom." Cody said as he takes his mother to hide in an abandoned metro station nearby.

Shasta meanwhile is still looking for Neeta. She had her staff on her back and was ready to blast Neeta when she saw Hsi Wu flying in the skies.

"Alright you bat brained demon where's Neeta?" Shasta demanded.  
"I'm not telling." Hsi Wu said as bravely as he could.

"Wrong answer!" the Volcanic Arkeyan tossed numerous flames at Hsi Wu but the Sky demon dodged each shot so far. Shasta continued tossing fireball after fire ball at the Sky Demon until one struck him in the wing causing him to fall and hit the ground.

"Ow that really hurt." Hsi Wu said with a groan but he gulped as he saw Shasta standing before him.

"Now I'll finish you and once I do I'll find Neeta and torch her for dishonoring the Arkeyan Sorcerers." Shasta prepared to roast the Sky Demon when a flying kick from behind stops her. The Volcanic Arkeyan Sorceress turned to see Jackie standing behind her having been responsible for the flying kick.

"Another interloper?!" Shasta screamed preparing to roast him but Jackie dodged and jumped out of the way.

"Listen miss Shasta perhaps we can talk about this? Why don't we discuss this over some tea?" Jackie suggested only to get another fire ball thrown at him.

"You really don't know the Volcanic Arkeyans very well do you? Prepare to feel what happens when you cross one. Fire Magic Strike."

Shasta swung her sword at Jackie preparing to roast him but just before she could roast him a cloud of black smoke appears. Uncle Tohru and Daolon emerged from the smoke as it fades away. Tohru picks up a pole and throws it at Jackie which he uses to block the Sword strike.

"Uncle thank goodness you made it." Jackie spoke.

"Now is not time for idle chatter. We must get to work countering Volcanic Arkeyan at once." Uncle said.

"Did you bring water? Ow!"

"Water is ineffective. Uncle have better plan. Keep Shasta busy while Uncle casts proper spell."

"I am trying Uncle."

Jackie kept dodging fire spells and sword swipes from Shasta but the Volcanic Arkeyan Leader still kept firing spells. Shasta then tossed a fire blast sending Jackie to the ground.

"So this is the best you have. Pity but no matter I'll torch you and then I'll finish off Neeta." Shasta said as she prepared to launch another torrent of flames only to be met by Chi blasts with the power of Ice compliments of Daolon, Uncle, and Tohru.

Shasta countered by firing another torrent of flames which blocked the blasts but began to weaken her. In this moment of distraction she didn't notice Hsi Wu taking flight and in a split second Shasta had been wrapped in the Neutra-rope rendering her powerless.

"She's all yours," the Sky Demon called to the twins.

"We'll take it from here Hsi Wu," the twins said in unison as they casted a spell trapping Shasta in a fire proof cage made from the same material as the Crucible of the Ages. The Volcanic Arkeyan Sorceress was shocked.d

"How could you do this? You're portal masters and Arkeyan Sorceress Princess!" Shasta yelled from inside the cage.

"We may be Portal Masters and Arkeyan Sorceress Princesses but we're also sworn to protect the innocent." Rose replied.

"I was only trying to restore the honor of your adopted sister Maria. She was dishonored by that brat Stacey three and a half weeks ago and Tori and Neeta dishonored her further by punishing those who stood up for her!"

"So what are we going to do with her?" Jackie asked as he got back on his feet.

"I vote we let the demons handle her like they did with the goblins and the awgwa." Jade suggested.

"Volcanic Arkeyan Sorceress must be taken to hospital to hear from those she already torched. That is what we will do with her." Uncle said.

"Uncle's right. Shasta doesn't need a punishment. What she needs is to listen to those she tried to torch and understand why they did what they did." Sara spoke up.

"Understand what? All I know is that they dishonored the Arkeyans." Shasta scoffed.

"You had best come with us." Tohru said as the twins dispelled the cage but held onto the neutral-rope in the event Shasta tried to torch them.

The team traveled to the hospital to check on those that Shasta already torched. They were unaware that they were being watched by another Arkeyan. The Arkeyan decided to follow the group to the hospital to see what they were up to.


	7. Hospital Explanations

**Hospital Explanations**

The Team took Shasta to the hospital to see Colleen, Chrissie, Tso Lan and Shendu. The twins had told Shasta that the people she torched have reasons for doing what they did during the events in the Tenderloins and that she needed to hear it from them. Shasta had been untied from the neutral-rope but everyone kept an eye on her as she approached Colleen and Chrissie who were still bedridden.

"Is there anything you want to say to them Shasta?" Sara said to the Volcanic Arkeyan.

"Stacey dishonored Princess Maria and when Drago, Ice, and Cody sent her to the Tenderloins to restore her honor and teach her a lesson you stick up for that brat and punish those who tried to defend Maria. You've seen the way she treats you, she's the head bully of the school and yet you stick up for her. Why?" Shasta asked bitterly.

"Shasta, the reason we stuck up for Stacey, despite how she treats us, is because it's the right thing to do when your one of the good guys. On Earth, most of us help others, even those we may not like because that kind of thing is what separates the Staceys from the Chrissies, the Tchang Zus from the Shendus. All I'm saying is if you hurt someone or leave them in a bad situation, you become worse than they are, and it's only a matter of time before someone finds out what you did and hates you like they hated that bully." Colleen said as she explains to the Volcanic Arkeyan Leader, "Besides, Stacey's not a bad kid; she just feels like no one, not even her mom cares how she feels. When her folks divorced, she is forced to only buy stuff on bargains and live in a townhouse mostly for low-middle class. She spent ten years in a rich life where she had the finest clothes, food, and best room in the penthouse, and she gets taken away from it because her parents had a lot to disagree on. She just wants to go back to where she felt happy and feels her mom is blocking her way from that. Wouldn't you be unhappy if someone took something valuable from you too?"

"In other words, Stacey is just an angry divorced kid who wants to go live her dad, the one person who always treated her like she matters" Chrissie added

"I get what you're saying but that is still no excuse for what she did to you guys and to Princess Maria. Somebody needs to beat her down and there's still the matter of her gang. I lived in Skylands so long that I didn't learn that. And lets not forget that I torched both of you because you stuck up for that spoiled brat in the first place. The Same Spoiled Brat who tortured you back in fifth grade and before you ask I saw what was happening all the way from Skylands." The Volcanic Arkeyan retorted.

"I don't hold a grudge against her anyway. That and I had some therapy for it," Chrissie explained, "Besides Stacey was severly punished for what she did to me in fifth grade."

"What punishment?"

"She was grounded for the entire summer and kept under guard by her mother. Trust me when I say this. I wouldn't wish an entire summer wasted stuck on house arrest with nothing to do while being kept under guard by their own parents on anybody." Colleen said.

"So she's imprisoned by her mother constantly?" Shasta asked curious.

"Pretty much and there's no need to do anything to Stacey since Tori often beats us to it. She's got a lot on her plate balancing her own laundry business and being mother and father to twins who fight a lot." Colleen said, "We save Stacey not just for her, but to help Tori. Tori's a good mom and a good person and we care about the stress she goes through considering how much of a problem Stacey is."

"Well if Stacey's that bad then why doesn't Tori just send her to boot camp or boarding school?" Shasta asked. "That's what I would've done if I were in charge."

"I've been wondering why Tori didn't do that to Stacey yet." Drago pointed out.

"I second what Shasta's saying and so would the entire Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire." Ice said.

"Real parents don't give up on their kids Shasta or rely on strangers to do the discipline. Did your parents ever banish you when you made mistakes?" Colleen asked while explaining to Ice and Drago why Tori didn't banish Stacey to boot camp or Jail

"No they did not. They showed me patience and compassion." Shasta said, "But what is Shendu's excuse?"

"I was being a good father to Drago. He may have stuck up for Maria but did so in the wrong manner. Drago dared Stacey in hopes that she would get hurt or scared. A parent's job is to teach their children about acceptance and patience towards others." Shendu says as he explained, "That's what I was teaching Drago when I punished him, to show Stacey patience and to never let anger cloud good judgment. It's the same with Tori. She doesn't give up on Stacey or Ice because patience and guidance are two important things for parents to teach their young."

"I see what you're talking about but that bitch still dishonored the Arkeyans." Shasta spoke.

"Shasta is right." Uncle said, "Stacey dishonored Maria and needs to be severely punished."

"How do we do that Sensei?" Tohru asked.

"There's no need to do that. The twins already have that covered." Colleen said speaking up.

"They dumped manure on her and they're treating her and her friends like slaves." Chrissie said, "Wait they're treating them slightly worse than slaves."

"Save for the one called Mikey." Shasta snapped.

"Blame Kaos and his interference for that." Rose hissed.

"Thanks to him, Mikey's dad didn't make him work for us." Sara growled

"Even so I did much worse to Stacey and her friends." The Volcanic Arkeyan spoke.

Shasta used her powers to show the team a vision of Stacey, Wanda, Chelsea, and Nikki still grumbling about their skirts being torched and their granny panties being exposed for all to see. To make matters worse for them another pile of manure was dumped on them. This time it was a combination of cow manure, horse manure and garbage which Shasta had heated up to make it smell even worse.

"GROSSSS!" The four girls screamed as everyone could hear it as clear as day. The team was laughing their heads off as Drago, Ice, and Cody were laughing the loudest.

"I gotta say Shasta when you Arkeyans hit somebody where it hurts you really hit hard." Ice chortled.

"This is the best thing that's happened so far." Drago chuckled.

What nobody knew was that the Arkeyan Robots present had filmed the information and uploaded it to Sophie's laptop and computer for her website.

Over in Tchang Zu's hideout, the thunder demon was yelling at the top of his lungs about the recent turn of events at Kaos, Hektore, and Devitra.

"That blasted Arkeyan had them beat! If those blasted twins and that Sky-brained womanizing bat brother of mine hadn't interfered she could've finished off that mouthy water druid and Shendu in the process." Tchang Zu roared as he shot lightning at Kaos, Hektore, and Devitra.

"Oh relax Tchang Zu all is not lost." Devitra said dodging the strikes.

"Devitra's right, the Arkeyan Empire has two sides, the Sorcerer Empire and the Robot Empire," The Evil Portal Master pointed out, "All we have to do is get some Arkeyan Robots and we can crush those JTeens."

"There won't be any Arkeyan Robots because you three are done!" Tchang Zu yelled.

"WHAT?!" Kaos, Hektore, and Devitra screamed in shock.

"We got you the demon chi of your siblings and we did injure the JTeens and Shendu. They'll be out of commission for a while." Hektore said.

"You did get the chi but that's the only useful thing you've done! You fools are history!" Tchang Zu bellowed as he casted a spell that opened a portal and tossed Kaos, Hektore, and Devitra inside of it not knowing that he sent them to Skylands.

"You will pay for this Tchang Zu!" the floating head yelled as the three yelled curses at him. Kaos however managed to get a sample of Tchang Zu's thunder powers before the portal closed.

Muir appears as soon as Kaos, Hektore, and Devitra are gone.

"Lord Tchang Zu did you get the chi samples?" the Chemist asked.

"The samples are ready. You remember the plan don't you?" Tchang Zu said.

"I remember. Just tell me what I'm up against."

Tchang Zu smiles maliciously knowing that this back up plan will work as he explains to Muir about the enemies he will have to face.

Later that night Uncle was casting a memory erasing spell on Tori so she wouldn't remember running into Shasta. Xiao Fung arrived to check on Tori. He had only been slightly burned so the doctor's cleared him to return home.

"Is Tori going to recover from her injuries?" The Wind Demon asked.

"Doctor says Tori is just stunned. She will be ready to go home tomorrow," Uncle said, "You seem to have a lot of concern for her Xiao Fung."

"I was just making sure that ice wasn't going to have Stacey in charge of the house." Xiao Fung retorted finding a reason for that.

While Xiao Fung was trying to explain his reasons Shasta was over in Colleen and Chrissie's hospital room apologizing to the Water and Air Druids about what happened.

"I want to apologize for torching you and to thank you for showing me that revenge upon somebody who dishonored a fellow Arkeyan is no excuse to torch others." Shasta said. "That is why I want to use the time here to teach you about healing others with the power of the Eternal Water Source."

"Apology accepted and I'm ready to begin." Colleen said.

"Wait a minute. Shouldn't we get an Arkeyan who knows of the secrets of the Eternal Water Source to teach Colleen?" Ice said.

"Ice has a point. It would make more sense for an Arkeyan with the Eternal Water Source to train Colleen." Cody said.

"Funny you should mention that. I just happen to be the Arkeyan you're looking for." A new voice said.

"Alright who said that?" Drago asked.

"I did." The source of the new voice appeared. "And would it kill you to say please?"

The new Arkeyan Sorcerer was a beautiful blue haired turquoise eyed woman in her late twenties. Her beautiful blue hair was tied in a bun and she was wearing blue Arkeyan Sorcerer Robes. Shasta gave the new comer a handshake before embracing her.

"Long time no see Shasta. I never thought you'd end up here." The new Arkeyan spoke.

"I was busy trying to restore the honor of one of our Royal Arkeyans. Where were you Aqua? Swimming in a lake again?" Shasta retorted.

"Aqua?" The JTeens asked in confusion.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is Aqua, Leader of the Aquatic Arkeyans." Shasta said introducing Aqua.

"The Aquatic Arkeyans?" Ice asked, "Who are they?"

"The Aquatic Arkeyans were a group of Arkeyan Sorcerers in the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire who studied the secrets of the Eternal Water Source." Sara explained.

"As they uncovered its secrets they discovered that they could create ice for offensive attacks and steam for defensive moves. The Aquatic Arkeyans even discovered the Eternal Water Source can also heal injuries in battle." Rose finished.

"In other words, I'm going to be Colleen's Water Elemental Teacher." Aqua said as she used her powers to heal up Colleen and Chrissie.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Colleen asked.

"In time you will learn all that Aqua has to teach. I'm going to teach Ice the power of the Eternal Fire Source." Shasta pointed out.

Over in Tori's hospital room Maria had come in to speak to the Wind Demon. She had hung up her hospital robe and was now wearing a grey T Shirt and one of her purple diapers, enchanted to not to leak or get cold no matter how much Maria wet it at night. Normally Maria would do something like that back at the twins' mansion but since it was late at night she figured she'd get a head start.

"So what's this I hear about you being concered for Tori?" the Hispanic girl asked.

"Like I said earlier, I was hoping she recovered in time so Ice doesn't have to endure listing to that brat Stacey." Xiao Fung said.

"That reminds me, Rose and Sara are now in charge of Stacey should anything like this happen to Tori. In plain English, Stacey is at the mercy of my sisters and the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire." Maria explained as Colleen walked in.

"That's good to hear." Colleen said.

"You're better already?" Maria asked.

"Yep, Shasta and Aqua taught me how to use the Eternal Water Source to heal my injuries and now she and Aqua are going to be teaching me and Ice about the secrets of the Eternal Water Source and the Eternal Fire Source."

"So that means you guys are still coming to my coronation?!"

"We wouldn't miss this for the world but I have one question. Why are you wearing diapers?"

"I guess I didn't tell you this but I have a bedwetting problem. My bladder is even weaker at night than it is during the day and as a result I have to wear diapers every night."

"Do your sisters know about this?" Xiao Fung asked.

"Yes they know about this. They were the ones who gave me my purple diapers." Maria answered pointing to the diapers she was wearing.

"I guess I don't need to ask if your sisters have your back and how." Colleen said as the group headed home for Maria's Coronation tomorrow.


	8. The Coronation

**The Coronation **

Next morning at the Arkeyan Mansion, the JTeens and the Arkeyans gathered for the coronation. The Arkeyans were in their finest robes and the JTeens were wearing Druid Robes as they stood beside Shasta, their former enemy. Jackie, Jade, Uncle, and Tohru were also present for the ceremony and they were in formal wear. Maria, Rose, and Sara were in their finest Arkeyan Sorceress robes and the silk shone in the sunlight.

"We're watching history in the making guys." Chrissie said

"I have to agree with you on that one. I'm just glad you, Colleen, and Shendu were able to help Shasta see the light before she torched you." Jackie commented.

"Shasta saw that Maria was dishonored by Stacey and she thought we were on Stacey's side. She was trying to restore Maria's honor but made her see that torching somebody isn't the best way to do that here on Earth." Colleen said.

"I'm so glad you're forgiving right now. If anybody else were present they'd have beheaded me by now." Shasta ponted out.

"Quiet. The coronation is about to start." Jade said silencing the others.

Adinda the head Arkeyan Sorceress Priestess was also there along with three other Arkeyan Sorcerers who each had a crown in their hands.

"Greetings Arkeyans and Allies of the Arkeyans," Adinda said beginning to make her speech, "We are here to welcome the return of our Royal Arkeyans, Rose and Sara as well as welcoming a young girl who has been through a lot of trauma and became a sister to our leaders. Let us welcome Maria into the Arkeyan Empire."

A chorus of cheers erupted as Adinda said this before she called for silence again. The head sorceress priest turned to the twins to make her next speech.

"Rose and Sara, ever since I placed you two in the hands of Portal Master Eon you two have grown into fine young women and great leaders. Your parents would be so proud of you right now." Adinda said to Rose and Sara.

"They would be proud if they could see us now." Rose began.

"And I'm sure that Portal Master Eon is watching over us as we speak." Sara finished.

Adinda nodded before turning her attention to Maria.

"Maria, you had a very difficult childhood and endured things that most young children would hope they never have to see. Yet you have a good heart and became a strong lady." Adinda said to Maria.

"Thank you miss Adinda. I'm very honored to be living with people who care about me." Maria said humbly to the Sorceress Priestess.

"Now the time has come to crown the new leaders of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire." Adinda declared as cheers were heard once again. Maria, Rose, and Sara knelt down to receive their crowns.

"I now crown you Princess of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire." Adinda said placing a Princess crown on Maria's head as Adinda went to go get Rose and Sara's crowns.

"I now crown you Rose and Sara as the Queens of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire." Adinda then placed the crowns on Rose and Sara's heads.

"All hail Princess Maria, Queen Rose, and Queen Sara, the new leaders of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire." Adinda declared as Rose, Sara, and Maria rise.

The Entire Arkeyan Empire cheered for their new leaders as Rose, Sara, and Maria stated that they would lead the Arkeyan Empire well.

Later on the JTeens were sitting with Shasta, Aqua and the newly crowned leaders of the Arkeyan Empire, Rose, Sara and Maria. The Arkeyans and the JTeens were enjoying the after party and the good food.

"Want to know the best part about this after party Dawgs?" Ice asked munching on some Buffalo Wings.

"What's that?" Chrissie asked.

"Watching Stacey and her gang being treated like slaves." Drago laughed.

Shasta, Aqua, the Arkeyan Leaders and the JTeens all laughed with Drago as they saw Stacey and her girl gang stuck in filthy scullery maid outfits. Their hair looked like literal birds' nests as they were forced to serve food to the guests.

"Amen to that." Shasta said.

"I thought you and Aqua were going to sit with some of the other Arkeyans." Cody pointed out.

"We were but we decided to have a laugh at Stacey expense." Aqua said.

"And so far it's working." Rose smiled as another Arkeyan Sorcerer zapped Stacey, Wanda, Chelsea, and Nikki's faces causing them to break out with acne.

The four girls screamed out loud as the Arkeyans took pictures and Rose and Sara uploaded those to all the Arkeyan Sorcerers.

Daolon Wong, Xua Wing, and the demons minus Tchang Zu were watching the events through the Magic Mirror and they had some commentary about the ceremony and the after party.

"Things are going to get better for Maria from now on." Daolon said.

"And I can see Po Kong's enjoying the twins cooking." Dai Gui said as Po Kong was munching on some of the twins cooking. The twins had even made the portions to match Po Kong's size.

"The twins make great food and they're good chefs." Po Kong said munching happily.

"And I also see the Arkeyans are hitting that brat where it hurts." Bai Tsa laughed as the group saw another Arkeyan Sorcerer turn Stacey and her gang into nerdy looking girls.

"Where's Tchang Zu?" Shendu asked, "I thought he'd be here to see this."

"He's extremely anti-social." Xiao Fung answered, "I thought you'd be used to this by now."

Meanwhile outside the castle Tchang Zu handed Muir the chi samples without anybody seeing them.

"If you accomplish this task successfully, the Water Druid will be your bride." Tchang Zu said before thinking with an afterthought '_In the unlikely event that you fail I may have no choice but to summon that beast from Skylands' Underworld or go retrieve those fools I banished_.'

"Once I'm through, San Fran will be the first kingdom under a new world order." Muir said.

Tchang Zu and Muir laugh evilly setting of a series of events to follow.


End file.
